Karoshi Kage
Karoshi Kage [Japanese:' 影過労死, '''Kage Karoshi] is known as "The Blader Who Soars Through The Sky" and owns Dark Knight Gryph 145D. She is also the granddaughter of Kiba Inuzuka and is an Element Blader of Air. History Not much is known about Karoshi's past, except for the fact that she has won many tournaments. She had to watch her parents get murdered when she was about 5. She was given her first bey, Dark Knight Gryph 145D, from her mother before she had passed away. She was forced to live as an orphan in the wilderness.Ever since then she has been training her hardest to become like her mother. She is called "A lone bird" because she only stays in a tree outside of town and doesn't have any friends. She enjoys being alone, though. She is known as "The Blader Who Soars Through The Sky" because she has the ability to fly and her special moves are airial based. Personality Karoshi is a very happy person, despite being alone most of the time. She enjoys battling and likes to train on rocks and trees outside of the town she lived in so she doesn't hurt anyone. She enjoys lifting weights and has become extremely stong, despite her young age. Sometimes she'll visit her parents and grandmother's grave and leave them flowers. She is very shy around new people. But, she posses her grandmother's ability of Dark Energy, so if you get her mad, she will attack you. Metal Fight Beyblade Elemental Gods She normally just trains in the woods by herself, so she hasn't met the other Elemental Bladers yet. Powers '''Dark Energy '- Is the powerthat allows emit beams of dark matter. Wind Manipulation - Is the power that allows Karoshi to change and control wind currents. Fight- Is the psionic powerthat allows Karoshi to move herself through the air without any apparent means of propulson. This power is a limited form of telekinesis which can only be applied to the motion of Karoshi, rather than other objects. Beyblade Dark Knight Gryph 145D - Karoshi's one and only bey. Metal Stone Face:Gryph Chrom Wheel:Gryph Crystal Wheel:Dark Knight Track:145 Bottom:Defense Gear Karoshi uses a golden Zero G string launcher with black prongs and a black string. Special Moves 'Soaring Tornado Blaster '- Gryph flies into the air and flips over, causing it's stone face to be towards the ground. Suddenly, a tornado burst out of Gryph and crashes down onto the opposing bey, sending it into the air. Then Gryph proceeds to attack the bey and send it out of the stadium. Quotes "The sky's the limit!" "Gryph and I are going to be awesome, so I must train as hard as I can." "I don't care if I'm alone all the time. It doesn't matter to me. I love being alone." "I'm on top of the world!" Takanosuke Pic 4.png|Karoshi commanding Dark Knight Gryph to attack. Griff_powering_up.png|Karoshi using her special move,Soaring Tornado Uppercut! griffin.jpg.w300h398 (1).jpg|The beast of Dark Knight Gryph 145D. Takanasuke_1.png|Karoshi training. Takanosuke_Pic_7.png|Karoshi training Gryph in the mountains. Takanosuke_Pic_9.png|Karoshi commanding her Gryph.